A Lucky Break
by cooldamien
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a teacher who had a small understanding of what young Harry Potter’s life was like and was able to give him a lucky break? It would have greater effect on the world than anyone could ever imagine. Because of this lucky break Harry


A Lucky Break

Chapter One: The Lucky Break

A young boy was sitting on a wooden chair. The boy had messy black hair that had the most startling green eyes anybody has ever seen. In those green eyes you could see a small frightened boy. If you knew what to look for and looked deep into the boys eyes you could see a hidden power and intelligence that the boy did not even know he possessed. If you were old and wise you could look even deeper yet, you would know this boy was meant for greatness, that the boy could change the world for good or ill. This boy had a lighting bolt shape scar on his forehead from what he thought was a car crash where his parents where killed. The boy name is Harry James Potter. A name that was known by many, a name that would one day be accompanied by many different titles, a name that would be remembered for making the greatest break threw in magic since Merlin. But right now he was just plain old Harry. 

Harry was waiting for his Uncle to arrive to a parent teacher conference. At three fifteen on the dot Harry heard the loud voice of his Uncle Vernon "Boy what have you done this time I had to leave work early for you." A soft voice said "Oh Mr. Dursley you're here we can get started. I am not sure you remember me but my name is Mrs. Freeman."

Vernon took the offered hand and said "Just tell me what the boy has done this time. I will take care of it." Mrs. Freeman said "That is why I called you here Mr. Dursley I will be working at a different school next year. The school is a boarding school for boys who do not know how to behave, a school that teaches hard discipline and takes no nonsense from bratty kids. As a teacher there I can get a few students on a scholarship to the school meaning they get to go there for free. I think your nephew needs this type of discipline."

Uncle Vernon had a grin on his face and said "I think you are right, the boy does need some hard discipline. If it is free why not where do I sign?" Mrs. Freeman handed Vernon a stack of papers to fill out. Vernon started to fill out the forms. When Mrs. Freeman was sure that Vernon was busy with the forms she gave Harry a reinsuring smile. Mrs. Freeman was his favorite teacher and he knew deep down what ever she was doing it was a good thing. But he was not dumb he would not let Uncle Vernon know this. Ten minutes later Vernon was done filling out the forms. Mrs. Freeman took the papers and bid Vernon Dursley a good day. Vernon was in a very good mood with the prospect of only having Harry around in the summer and the boy being miserable to boot.

Soon the school year was over and Harry had finished his first form(or first grade). On the last day of school Mrs. Freeman called Harry over to her desk. She said "Harry these are your real grades" which where all A's and B's. She then handed Harry a report card that showed he had C's and D's for the Dursleys. She continued "I will see you next year at the new school. I have seen the campus and it is very beautiful very green and lush. I think you will enjoy it. Have a good summer Harry. Harry was very excited that he was going to a different school with no Dudley to beat him up and no Uncle Vernon or Aunt Pentunia it was going to be great, but first he had a long summer holiday with the Dursley's to get threw.

Two long months had gone by very slowly for Harry Potter, where Harry was picked on by his cousin Dudley. Dudley would say things like "Oh freak I heard they use the cane at boarding schools when you're bad. I hope they give it to you good." Uncle Vernon would smirk at Harry ever time Vernon saw him and would say "Hopefully that school will beat the freakishness out of you." The day before Harry was to travel to his new school Uncle Vernon bought Harry a train ticket so he could get to the school. All Harry packed for school into an old pack was some of Dudley's old handoff clothes that did not fit very well. The following day Harry was awoken at three in the morning so he could catch his train. Vernon dropped Harry off at Kings Cross in London and drove off leaving Harry with a ticket and a back pack laughing.

Harry walked up to a security guard and asked him where his train was. The guard looked Harry over closely and asked him where he was going "My new school sir." He showed him a copy of his acceptance letter and his boarding ticket. The guard nodded and said "The second platform to your right here I will take you." The man helped Harry on the train and found him a seat. Harry thanked the man for his help. The guard told the conductor to look after him and to make sure he got off at his stop.

Six hours later the conductor woke Harry and said "I was told to make sure you got off at the right stop we will be at your stop in a few minutes." Harry thanked the conductor and got ready to get off the train. Five minutes latter he was standing on a train platform. He saw a bunch of other kids and a few adults gather together. The kids all had trunks Harry decided to follow them. Ten minutes later he was riding a yellow bus which according to the driver was now only a few minutes away from the school. A minute later Harry got his first look at the school it was a breathtaking site. The school looked like an old fortress that was hundreds of years old, which it was. The trees and rolling hills made this a gorgeous place.

Harry followed the other students off the bus and got in to a line. After a ten minute walk the students found them self's in a dinning hall at the front there was a table setup. The students where told to check in at the table then find a seat and wait. A few minutes later Harry had checked in and was waiting to see what to do next. A middle aged man walked up to the front and spoke "My name is Mr. Anderson I am the Dean of Students. You are all here because you are on a full scholarship. You will later be given your uniforms and shown to your dorm. The reason you are here a day early is so you can get settled in today, and tomorrow you can start earning your keep. All of you are here free there for will not get the same luxury's that the other students get. But you will be getting the same educations as them so take advantage of this and work hard for one day you may be able to afford the luxuries life has to offer."

Two hours later Harry had gotten his uniform and was shown to what was called the "poor boys dorm." The dorm had fifteen beds on the other side was the poor common room which had a lot of old chairs and desk's for studying. The following day Harry and the other students where woken up and told to get dress, an hour later Harry had eaten. Harry was given a five page list with names and room numbers. The students where told to learn the lay of the school where the students room where located so in two hours they could help the students find there rooms.

Harry wanted to do a good job, so he took the time to learn the numbering system and the fastest way to the student rooms. Two hours later Harry was in his uniform waiting out side at the front of the school. Soon a limo pulled up in front of Harry. The driver got out of the limo and opened rear door. A kid with dark hair got out of the car. Harry walked over to the boy and asked "Can I have your name so I can show you to your room." The Boy said in a drawling voice "Can I have your name Sir." Harry asked "What do you mean that is what I just said." The boy answered "You did not address me as sir you are but a servant who is lucky to be getting a good education." Harry said "Sir, can I have your name." "Much better" said the boy "My Name is Phillip Samson the third you can get my trunk and lead the way." Harry pulled out the list and founded next to the boy name "W1F2R15" which meant north wing second floor room fifteen.

Harry took the trunk from the drivers hand and led the boy up to his room. On the trip Harry said "You will find the key to your room on the night stand. Once you are settled in you will need to go down to the dinning hall to check in. The rest of the day is yours to what ever you wish." The arrogant boy just nodded, once the two boys where standing in front of Phillips room, Harry opened the door for the dark haired boy. Harry got the first look of the room. The room was small but very elegant. There was a small bed in one corner and a desk in another corner, a wardrobe and a small fire place. The boy made Harry unpacked for him while he lay on his bed watching and barking out orders. Once Harry was done the boy said "You may leave servant you did an adequate job."

Harry was all too happy to get away from the dark haired boy. Most of the other students where not much better, they where all rude and arrogant but living with the Dursleys taught him how to hold his tongue. Five other scholarship students had gotten a write up for being rude which meant they would be meeting the dean personally very soon.

But there was one girl that was different. A town car pulled up near Harry. Harry walked over to the car a girl with busy brown hair got out. Harry had gotten his speech down where no one corrected him and he said "Greetings madam my name is Harry if you would please tell me you full name I can show you to your room." The girl asked "Why are you calling me madam we are the same age." Harry answered "That is how most students wish to be addressed by me." The girl said "That is just silly, my name is Hermione Granger you can call me Hermione." Harry looked on the list and found her name. Harry said "If you show me where your stuff is I will carry it up and you can follow me up to your room."

A man that was most defiantly the girls father Said "I got it sonny just lead the way." Harry led Hermione and her parents up to the room. Hermione was very please with the room she said "Wow this room is very nice. Harry is yours like this too?" Harry said "No these rooms are for paying students only I on a scholarship. I share a dorm with fourteen others. Your common room is at the end of the hall. I think you like it too, it is super nice and it even has a small library." Hermione wanted Harry to show her the common room she was please with all the books. The common room has a marble floor and very elegant furnisher Hermione said "Well at least you have a nice common room right " Harry shock his head and said "No nothing like this and there are no books in our common room. Now is there anything else I can do for you?" Hermione said "No thanks, but thanks for showing me around."

The next day Harry was awoken by the bell and got dressed in his school uniform and headed to the dinning hall for breakfast. Hermione saw Harry and called him over. Harry walked over to Hermione and greeted her. They got in line for there breakfast when a prefect came over to Harry and said "You have to wait until all the other students have got there food." Harry was about to get out of line when Hermione asked "Why does he have to eat last that is hardly fair." The prefect said "You see his crest it does not have a blue boarder. If you look on your uniform you will see it has a blue boarder. Any student that does not have a blue boarder is a full scholarship student that's why. Now you, you heard me get out of line now, before I write you up."

Harry bowed his head and walked out of the line. Hermione said "That is not a fair thing to do." If he can't eat now then I am not either." The prefect said "suit your self." Hermione waited with Harry until the line was empty and then they got in line with the other scholarship students. After breakfast the students had to pick there classes for the term and then go to the assembly that was about school rules. Harry had decided to take the same classes as Hermione which he did not realize where the hardest ones for a second former to take. Harry had become good friends with Hermione. For the first time in Harry and Hermione lives they had a friend. Hermione was a slave driver when it came to school work but Harry had little else to do so he did exactly as Hermione asked. Because of this Harry was in the top ten percent of his year.

Harry and Hermione where not the most popular students Harry was picked on because he was poor and Hermione for being friends with Harry and being a know it all. One day in a far corner of the school three boys and Philip had cornered Harry and Hermione. Philip said "I have a few essays that need to be done you two will be doing them. Now I was taught that you never hit a girl so Granger you are safe. But Potter if I don't see an essay for Latin in two days." Phillip nodded to his three friends, two grabbed Harry arms and the other start to punch Harry in the stomach. The first punch landed hard and Harry was gasping for air. The two boys holding him let go and he fell to the ground. Philip walked over to Harry and said "That is just a taste of what will happen if I don't have my essay." Philip kicked Harry but something strange happen the Phillips foot went right threw Harry.

Philip lost his balance and fell on the ground. Philip quickly got up, and then he and his friends quickly ran away. Harry was scared that he was about to lose his only friend for being a freak. Harry said to Hermione "I am sorry weird things happen to me I can't control it I swear." Hermione look at Harry and said "Weird things like that have happen to me too." Hermione had a very thoughtful look on her face. Hermione did not say anything about the incident until the next day which was a Saturday. The next morning while they where out side walking around the grounds Hermione said "I have been thinking about yesterday, we have something in common that most people don't have, some sort of power that allows us to do things that would normally be impossible. I think we should try to learn more about this power and study it."

Harry asked "What do you mean by study it?" Hermione answered "Well we will first write down all the times we used this power and every thing we remember about what happen before during and after how we felt and anything well we can think of." Hermione had Harry sit down with a note pad and write about the unusual power as Hermione called it. An hour later Harry and Hermione where comparing notes. They found that when they where very emotional or desperate the power would show it self.

Hermione said "We need to try and recreate something with this power. In your notes it says you unlocked the door to your cupboard to get food. You have done it eight times now. I have made things float them self to me four different times. You are going to try and unlock a lock with the power and I am going to try to float a book to me. To make us desperate ever night before dinner you are going to try and unlock a pad lock if you are not successful you will have to skip dinner. I am going to have you put my favorite book out of my reach. I can't read it again until I make feather float."

Harry did not like Hermione's idea but went along with it anyway. It took them two months for them to get any results. Harry had to skip a lot of dinners and Hermione was not able to read her favorite book. The breakthrough happened on the day of the Thanksgiving feast an American Holiday but the school decided to put on a feast this year. Harry did not want to miss the feast. Harry grew frustrated and suddenly felt him self grow warm and then felt a surge of energy and then suddenly the padlock snapped open.

Hermione had Harry describe exactly what he felt like. Hermione quickly wrote down what Harry said. Over the next few days Harry and Hermione studied the results and came up with a new idea. They where going to try to will them self's to feel a warm and tingling sensation. Over the next three weeks the two children where getting some results. Hermione could make her feather float some times but with no control. Harry was getting to the point where he could unlock the padlock half of the time. They also found that after they did something with this power they felt extremely exhausted.

* * *

A/N: I had this plot bunny on my laptop for almost two years now and have rewritten it three times. Unlike my other stories I have a plot that last well into to Harry's adulthood. This fic is AU you will find some thing similar to the canon book and other things totally different. 


End file.
